


Professional Misconduct by Habernero [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, massage bait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Professional Misconduct by Habernero read by Rhea314<br/><b>Summary</b>: Stiles gets a massage. And then some.<br/>Alternatively: in which Stiles' mouth gets him into trouble, again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Misconduct by Habernero [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professional Misconduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555307) by [Calico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico/pseuds/Calico), [Habernero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habernero/pseuds/Habernero). 



**Title** : Professional Misconduct  
**Author** : Habernero  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Stiles gets a massage. And then some.  
Alternatively: in which Stiles' mouth gets him into trouble, again and again.  
Tags for: virginity, first time, massage bait, anal sex, alternate universe  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/555307)  
**Length** 0:52:36  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Professional%20Misconduct%20by%20Habernero.mp3.zip) [zip podbook by Fire-juggler here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_professional_misconduct.zip)


End file.
